ZetsuXDeidara: Hidden Love
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Kinda scarring yet very funny at the same freakin time. Rated M for lemons.


ZetXDei

Deidara looked into his mirror, looking at his new eye. He blinked and brushed his blonde hair from his face. "I gotta give credit to Pain and Itachi, un." He mumbled as he looked at his dark, blue eye. He turned off the light in the bathroom and put his undershirt back on. He patted his chest. He felt bumps where the stitching was. He put his hair up into a pony-tail. Tobi was still snoring in bed, making weird cries and saying, "Careful with that hammer." And, "Sea monkey has my mask." Deidara rolled his eyes and pushed Tobi off the bed. He gave a grunt of surprise and hit the floor head-first. "Hey, Deidara-senpai!" He grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. Deidara sighed and slapped Tobi in the face/mask. "You where your mask to bed?" he grumbled. Tobi stood up straight and clapped his gloved hands, "Yessiree! Tobi super-glued his mask on! I haven't eaten in two weeks!" Deidara looked at him dully and walked to the door, sighing. "I don't know why Pain thinks that me and you should be partners." He slammed the door shut as he left the dimmed room. Hidan walked briskly past Deidara and smirked at him, "I heard noises in there, what are you doing to Tobi?"

Deidara turned red with anger and grabbed Hidan's collar. "I will blow off your nuts if you say ANYTHING like that again, un!" Hidan chuckled uneasily and backed off. "Okay, okay, gosh. Someone's thong strap is on too tight." Deidara widened his eyes and got a clay bird from his pack. "I swear I'm going to shove this bomb up your ass, un!" Hidan chuckled wearily and grabbed his sithe from his back. "Let's see how far you go before I grab your freaking eye and tear it out of your crapping head!" Deidara rolled his eyes and walked off stiffly. Hidan started to laugh hysterically. Deidara always thought his laugh was just plain crazy. He shivered as he entered the kitchen. Zetsu was sitting at the table, reading a book that looked like porn. The title was called Make-Out Tactics and Zetsu eyes brightened up the more he read. Deidara looked over his shoulder and read one sentence. That one sentence made him turn around, eyes white, and walk away to his room. Where he screamed hysterically until Zetsu walked in, wondering what the crap was his problem. Deidara turned around, red from screaming. "What the hell are you doing?" **You got some issues, screaming like that!" **Deidara rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little. "I, uh, read some of your, uh, book, un." Zetsu widened his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "That book is off limits to you, Tobi especially, and Hidan!" **Hidan will freaking steal that book! Then do something to it so the pages stick together!" **Deidara's eyes turned white once more and he gaped at him. Zetsu's dark side laughed hysterically and the white side seemed to smile hugely. Deidara blushed a little deeper and he looked down at his hands. The tongues stuck out at him and one smiled, showing its teeth. Zetsu sat on the bed next to him and looked at his hands curiously. "Those things creep me out, Deidara." Deidara nodded and looked at Zetsu's honey-glazed eyes. "Why are you interested in that kind of stuff, Zetsu?" Zetsu looked down at the ground and rubbed his neck. "It's just entertaining to see people do each other. And by the way, I stole it from Itachi." Deidara chuckled and ruffled his hand through his blonde hair. Zetsu looked at Deidara with an embarrassed expression. "Yet I've never had it before." Deidara looked at him with wide eyes. He blushed dark red and twirled a strand of blonde hair. Zetsu scooted closer to Deidara and rested a hand on top of his. His hand-tongue shot out and licked Zetsu's fingers. Deidara got his hand out of Zetsu's reach and blushed even darker. "I'm, uh, sorry about that, uh, Zetsu, un." He dug his nails into the tongue of the hand. Deidara squealed and bit his lip. "Why did you lick me?" He questioned. Deidara looked away in disappointment. Zetsu chuckled, "I didn't say I didn't like it." Deidara gaped at Zetsu a little and scooted to the edge of the bed, unsure of the cannibal. Zetsu leaned right so his eyes stared into Deidara's. Deidara looked into Zetsu's golden gaze and let Zetsu grab his hands. "Uh, I don't know if, uh, we should, Zetsu, un." Zetsu got very close to Deidara's face and whispered with his rotted breath, "I'll be gentle, I won't bite, hopefully." He kissed his neck as Deidara shivered. Zetsu moved his hands around his hips and leaned back on the bed. Deidara shook with anxiousness as Zetsu arranged himself on him. Deidara looked at Zetsu uneasily as Zetsu traveled down farther, still kissing him. Zetsu came back up to eye level and said, "Take off the shirt. He ordered. Deidara clipped it off and threw it onto the floor. Zetsu looked at the sewn mouth that was on his chest. He ran his fingers across the stitching, making Deidara moan. Zetsu took his cloak off entirely and Deidara noticed how buff he was. His Venus fly trap ended at his thighs. His chest was showing, but everything else was covered up.

His golden eyes stared at Deidara deeply. Deidara looked at him back a little uneasily. Deidara blushed even darker and put his hands around Zetsu neck. He closed his fists so his mouths didn't lick the cannibal's neck. Zetsu smiled, showing jagged teeth. Deidara looked at the rows of white teeth with a scared expression. Zetsu kissed his neck again and bit down on his shoulder blade. Deidara gasped and closed his eyes tight as Zetsu happily licked at the crimson blood. Deidara ran his fingers through the plant-man's hair and gritted his teeth. Zetsu looked back at Deidara questioningly. "Is there something wrong? **What?!**" Deidara gritted his teeth as more pain shot through his shoulder, "Y-your love b-b-bites hurt, un."

Zetsu looked apologetically at the blonde rock ninja. "Sorry, I got carried away." He leaned down so his nose was touching Deidara's. "Take the pants off, too." Deidara did so without any question. Zetsu took off his pants and boxers and inserted into Deidara. Deidara gasped and grabbed onto Zetsu's shoulders with an iron grip. "Are you okay? **Don't freak out!**" Deidara let out a breath and drew his hair back from his eyes. "Sorry, just never done this before, un." Zetsu nodded, "I'll go easy. **Calm your ass down, though." **He pushed into him even harder and made the hidden rock ninja squeal quietly. Zetsu grinned with satisfaction and kissed Deidara's neck. Deidara grinned also and pulled him down farther to his stomach. "Yours forever, un." He whispered in the cannibal's ear.

……………….

Tobi faced the clock happily and pressed his nose onto the screen. He stared cross-eyed as the hand moved to 10: 30. "Hehehehe, it changed again." Kakuzu sighed and pulled Tobi's hair back so his angry face looked into Tobi's blank eye. "If you don't shut up, Grandpa Kuzu with tie you to the wall!" Tobi looked at him now with a weird expression and had push himself away from the wall, "And then what are going to do, Grandpa Kuzu?"

Kakuzu looked at him with a twitched eye. "I will insert these knives into your stomach, that's what _Grandpa Kuzu _is going to do!" Tobi closed his eye and back away, his hands up defensively. "Uh, sorry, Grandpa Kuzu! Tobi will be a good boy and leave you alone." He left swiftly to his room but stopped at the door, his hand barely touching the doorknob. What he heard inside made the color drain from his face.

"Faster Zetsu-san, un!" He heard Deidara wail. Tobi backed up from the door. Zetsu answered with quick movements. Tobi backed away down the hall and ran off into the Loft upstairs. Later, Pain had a mission to give to Zetsu to spy on the Leaf Village. As he walked to the door, he did the same thing Tobi did when he heard what was inside. The color drained from his face and he backed against the wall. "Harder Zetsu, un!" And right then Itachi was getting the book that Zetsu borrowed and the color drained from his face as well. Hidan walked past the door and without stopping he said, "I don't want to know." And kept on walking down the hall to get some dinner. Itachi then turned green and ran off to the bathroom. Pain locked himself in his office and screamed his ears off the rest of the night. Later, Konan had to pry his hands off of his face to get him to talk to her.

Zetsu stopped and lied next to Deidara, catching his breath. Deidara cocooned against Zetsu's side and let his hair stray all over the bed, in crazy swirls and curls. They were under the covers, the sheets coming up to their hips. Zetsu kissed Deidara on the lips and tickled his back. Deidara gasped and dug his nails into the plant man's back. "I love you Zetsu, un."

Zetsu made a happy purr and pressed himself closer to the rock ninja. Deidara moaned again and Zetsu said, "I love you too, Deidara-san. Deidara smiled and dozed off with Zetsu holding him tight.


End file.
